¿San Valentín?
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: Después de tanto trabajar Leon al fin consigue un par de días libres, sin embargo lo logra justo en una de las fechas que más odia. Pero sus creencias acerca del molesto 14 de Febrero cambian con una llamada de Ada, la cual le propone algo a lo que simplemente no podrá negarse.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, esta vez traigo mi segundo proyecto, el cual terminé justo ayer xD cómo un pequeño presente atrasado de San Valentín; aunque no me guste la fecha, pero bueno! espero que les guste!_**

**_(-) diálogo_**

**_(****) Cambio de momento_**

**_(()) Comentarios loquillos de la autora xD_**

**_Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso CAPCOM, lo único mío es la historia._**

**_A leer!_**

Había pasado semanas trabajando casi sin descanso, durmiendo tarde y levantándose temprano para ir a esas aburridas reuniones de la D.S.O. y la CIA; y una que otra vez a una pequeña misión que requería de un poco de acción. Pero había llegado a su limite! La fatiga se notaba rápidamente en su rostro, tenía ojeras y cada vez hacía las cosas más desganado, al grado de parecer zombie. Entró sin ganas a la oficina de Hunnigan para recibir el informe sobre su próximo trabajo, al parecer Helena también estaba ahí (esto me huele a Hunniper xD ok no) ambas chicas miraron al hombre parado junto al umbral de la puerta –Dios mío, que cara – habló la mujer castaña de anteojos –Ya iba a dispararte, por un momento creí que eras un infectado – dijo Helena –No se burlen, ustedes se ven igual – era verdad, las féminas habían estado trabajando al mismo ritmo que él –Tienes razón, alguien debería de hablar con el superior – al momento de decir eso ambos miraron a la morena –¿Qué? – cuestionó la de los anteojos –Vamos Hunnigan, eres la que se lleva mejor con los superiores – dijo Leon –¿Están locos? No es tan fácil como creen! – exclamó –Por favor! Todos necesitamos descansar! – esta vez rogó Helena, Ingrid suspiró mirándolos a ambos y se levantó de su asiento –Bien, si no logro nada no se quejen por favor – salió de la oficina.

Leon tomó asiento en el lugar que la mujer acababa de desocupar -Y bien, ¿Ya planeaste algo para hoy? – preguntó sarcástico, además del cansancio tenía que lidiar con una fecha que no le agradaba, era 14 de Febrero, para él no significaba nada, ¿Por qué enfocarse en el amor solo ese día cuando se podía hacer los 365 días del año? Era tonto, y los vendedores aprovechaban eso para aumentar sus ganancias, simplemente le repugnaba –Tenía planeado ir a ver a Deborah, y después ir a comer algo – al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana pudo notar un dejo de nostalgia –¿Quieres que te acompañe? – volvió a preguntar –Gracias, pero no quiero que te sientas incómodo – él la miró divertido –¿Por? ¿Irá alguien más? – ella sonrió afirmando su suposición –Picarona! – soltó una carcajada –¿De qué te sorprendes? Ya lo conoces! –

Ah, si! Es el tal Mark, ¿no? –

Max – corrigió

Eso dije –

Dijiste Mark –

Ok, ok! Perdón! – exclamó divertido

Tonto – rió

Boba –

Tarado! – contraatacó.

Burra! – ahí iban de nuevo, peleando cómo infantes, (son un desmadre xD) su inmadura discusión no duró mucho, ya que llamaron a la puerta, ambos miraron expectantes y un hombre de cabello oscuro se asomó con una sonrisa en el rostro –Hola! ¿Podría hablar con la señorita Harper? – habló enérgico –Max! – la castaña no tardó mucho en lanzarse a sus brazos, Leon miró entretenido aquella escena, sonriendo al momento de verlos juntos (:foreveralone: xD ) –¿Te molesta si me la llevo un rato? – preguntó el azabache, era bastante amable –Para nada, es más! Encárgate de que no regrese – ambos hombres rieron ante el reciente comentario –Avísame si Hunnigan lo consiguió – el rubio sólo asintió mientras que ella salía de la oficina para dirigirse quien sabe a donde con su acompañante.

Se quedó solo en aquella oficina, con su mirada perdida en el techo –Permiso – sus ojos se encontraron con la chica de anteojos y se levantó, pues estaba en el lugar de ella –¿Lo conseguiste? – preguntó -Hice lo que pude – se sentó y comenzó a escribir en su ordenador –Rayos, ¿Ni siquiera un día? – siguió interrogando, lo mujer volteó y sonrió –Deberías irte ya, sólo nos dieron tres días, yo tengo que pasar el informe a alguien más y me iré a ver a mi familia – el rubio rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Esa es mi chica –

Lo sé, soy genial –

Wow, a alguien se le subió el ego – dijo divertido

Solo bromeo, ve a avisarle a Helena –

Ok, ok! – salió de la oficina en busca de su compañera, pero no había ni el más mínimo rastro de ella, hasta que la vio salir de una oficina acomodándose la ropa (eeeh loquilla xD) –Así que ahí estabas – la voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos –Leon! – no pudo evitar ruborizarse, su compañero no era tonto, y sabía que cualquier excusa sería en vano.

Te divertiste? –

Cállate! – habló dándole un codazo

¿Quién lo diría? Eres toda una salvaje – rió con descaro

Para ya! La gente puede oír –

Bien, lo siento… solo venía a avisarte que Hunnigan lo consiguió, aunque solo son tres días –

Con eso me basta – dijo para después soltar un pequeño suspiro.

Después de despedirse y agradecerle a la chica de anteojos se fueron caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida del edificio, teniendo una de sus tantas conversaciones sin sentido, y pequeñas peleas infantiles, una vez afuera sus caminos se separaron, Helena se fue con el hombre que la esperaba en el auto, y Leon… bueno, él siguió caminando, tal vez tomaría un taxi, pues conducir no era lo suyo. Su caminata fue interrumpida por su móvil, se paró a revisar, era una llamada la cual estaba registrada como "Número Desconocido", extrañado contestó y escuchó una voz distorsionada –Buenos días Kennedy – su extraña voz lo sorprendió, provocando que frunciera el entrecejo –¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pudo escuchar una risa del otro lado de la bocina –Lo sé todo sobre ti Leon… todo – esto ya era bastante sospechoso –Basta de bromas, dime quien eres – trató de sonar serio –Todo a su tiempo, si quieres saberlo tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones, tengo algo que tal vez podría interesarte – se quedó callado por un momento, tratando de ser racional, ¿y si era una broma? –¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es "eso" que podría interesarme? – preguntó –Ada Wong – la voz soltó el nombre sin más, y el rubio abrió los ojos cómo platos –Relájate, estoy cuidando bien de ella – volvió a escucharse esa risa –Bien, dime que quieres que haga – sin duda tenían algo que era de su pleno interés –Así me gusta, sigue caminando derecho, después vas a dar vuelta cuando encuentres el semáforo – no dijo más, sólo siguió las instrucciones de la extraña voz, caminó hasta donde se le indicó y dio la vuelta –Muy bien, ahora sigue hasta que veas la cafetería – estaba cansándose de ese juego tan enfermizo, pero aún así continuó hasta llegar a la mencionada cafetería –Buen chico – soltó con sarcasmo –¿Ya me vas a decir en donde está? – soltó molesto –Tranquilo, ya casi haz llegado… ¿Ves la bodega que está cruzando la calle? – el hombre volteó y se encontró con el edificio –Ajá – hubo silencio por unos segundos –Dirígete ahí, la puerta esta abierta – la llamada se cortó y en ese instante el rubio atravesó la calle corriendo, pero antes de entrar sacó su 9 mm, en ese momento agradecía llevarla con él todo el tiempo; abrió despacio la puerta y entró. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nada, la puerta a sus espaldas se cerró automáticamente poniendo el seguro, no había nadie ahí, era todo una trampa.

Maldijo internamente por haber caído en ese juego tan tonto, pero el sonido de unos tacones lo alertaron –Bien jugado, Leon – conocía esa voz, sin duda era ella, pudo ver a la elegante mujer saliendo de entre las sombras, caminando hacia él, y regalándole una de sus sonrisas llenas de arrogancia –Ada! ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Dijo confundido –Parece que no te gustó tu sorpresa – él se quedó con la boca abierta, todo fue una broma, y una de muy mal gusto –¿Estás loca? Por poco me da un infarto! – exclamó mientras la morena reía.

Lo sé! Debiste haber visto tu cara – seguía divertida con la situación del agente

No es gracioso –

Perdón! – dijo tratando de contener la risa, el rubio solo negó con la cabeza sin volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Leon, no seas así, fue sólo una broma – él desvió su mirada

Una pésima broma, eres mala – soltó

¿Qué hago para que me perdones? – lo miró fingiendo una cara de lastima

De pronto se encontró con la frente del ojiazul apoyada sobre su hombro, rendido ante ella, sin poder reprocharle nada –Sólo… no vuelvas a hacerlo – lo admitía, la simple idea de pensar que algo podía pasarle le aterraba, sabía que ella era lo suficientemente buena como para cuidar de si misma, pero eso no quería decir que era invencible, por eso muy en el fondo siempre se la vivía preocupado por ella, y más cuando no la tenía cerca. Sintió los brazos de aquella mujer rodear su espalda, y el hizo lo mismo entregándose a su abrazo –No volverá a pasar guapo – en cierto modo le daba ternura tenerlo así, mostrándose abiertamente, dejándole ver lo importante que era para él. Rió para sus adentros captando la atención del rubio cómo siempre lo hacía –¿Sabes? Tengo un par de días libres, y me preguntaba si querías hacer algo – dijo sin separarse de él –Yo también tengo días libres… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – besó su mejilla –Se me vino una idea muy buena… Tú, yo, alejados de todo un par de días – aquella proposición le pareció tentadora al instante, y por supuesto que no se negaría; una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro –Me parece bien – se separaron y salieron de aquella bodega dirigiéndose al auto de la mujer de rojo.

¿Y a donde quieres ir? – Preguntó ella mientras conducía –No lo sé – respondió sin más y la mujer suspiró –Vamos, sé que tienes algún lugar en mente así que decide – el rubio rió –Es que no se me ocurre nada, vayamos a donde tú digas –

Te estoy dando oportunidad de elegir –

Ya lo sé –

¿Y entonces? –

Ayúdame a decidir –

Si es así entonces te voy a llevar al infierno –

No me importaría ir allí contigo, podría pecar todo lo que quiera – habló pícaro mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

La mujer sonrió sin quitar la vista de enfrente –Creí que odiabas el calor – dijo haciendo referencia a lo anterior –Cierto, ¿Recuerdas Yellowstone? – Preguntó –Hmm… cómo olvidarlo – la verdad era que ambos tenían recuerdos bastante… buenos, sobre ese lugar –¿Seguro que quieres ir ahí? Queda a tres horas – -Está bien, mientras más lejos mejor – se decidió al fin.

Después de ir hasta el departamento del agente por su equipaje y conducir durante tres horas, llegaron al esperado lugar y se registraron en el hotel, era un lugar bastante bonito, y al parecer estaba a la altura de los gustos de la espía, por eso le gustaba ir ahí cuando no quería estar en algún lugar soleado de América, por la fecha adornaban casi todo el lugar con el color rojo, algo que le encantaba; al igual que Leon, no era aficionada de tal día, pero estaba segura de que disfrutaría mucho estando ahí.

No sabían si era por que no estaban a la vista de nadie conocido, o por la energía que se sentía particularmente ese 14 de Febrero, pero todo el día actuaron cómo cualquier pareja normal, incluso caminaron tomados de la mano (love is in the air (8) ), se olvidaron de todo y de todos, pues era un viaje solo para ellos dos. El reloj ya marcaba las 10 de la noche, y por alguna extraña razón decidieron volver al hotel. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y se pudo escuchar a un Leon quejándose por el cansancio, se tumbó en la cama mientras que Ada entraba al baño a lavarse la cara; el rubio cerró sus ojos, de verdad necesitaba descansar, pero la idea le fue imposible cuando sintió el peso de la morena sobre él. Entreabrió sus ojos y pudo verla acomodándose entre su cintura, sonrió complacido ante la reciente acción ejecutada por la mujer, mientras que esta se inclinaba para besar su cuello; definitivamente sabía cómo poner su mente en blanco, de momento él solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que aquella espía le brindaba.

Continuó con su camino de besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja derecha, a la vez mordiéndolo suavemente y arrancando un leve gruñido de la garganta del rubio; una mano se coló por debajo de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta el agente, haciendo que este se motivara para unirse al juego, entonces decidió darle la vuelta a las cosas, quedando él sobre ella. Tomó posesión de sus labios sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras que esta enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera del rubio para recibir mejor ese beso que iba cargado de pasión… Ansioso por recorrer su cuerpo bajó hasta su escote, besando la piel expuesta; abandonó su tarea para comenzar otra, desabotonando la elegante blusa de color rojo que poseía la mujer, una vez que lo logró se detuvo a contemplarla, era mágico verla así, con la respiración agitada y sus orbes verdes nublados de deseo –Eres hermosa – dijo casi en forma de susurro, justo después dirigió su boca hasta su pecho (conste que dije "pecho", no "pechos" xD ) para iniciar un camino de besos que terminaría en su abdomen, con la yema de sus dedos delineó aquella marca que obtuvo años atrás en Raccoon City. Podía escucharla suspirar consecutivamente con cada rose, lo cual lo hizo sonreír para sus adentros.

Ada terminó de sacarse por completo la prenda superior, mientras que su compañero se deshacía del calzado de ambos; acto seguido llevó sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón de la mujer y comenzó a desabrocharlo, para seguir con su pantalón, mayor parte de su ropa fue retirada sin que ella pusiera resistencia, pero no era justo; Leon aún seguía completamente vestido, y ella se encargaría de mostrarle que ese juego también podía jugarse de dos. Lo empujó para retomar su posición inicial y lo besó mientras sus manos lo despojaban de sus prendas, él se levantó de esa forma quedando los dos sentados y después la ayudó sacándose la camisa en su totalidad, sus pulmones rogaban para recibir algo de oxigeno haciendo que sus labios se separaran, se miraron fijamente mientras que el sonido de sus respiraciones inundaba la habitación, la pelinegra miró hacia abajo y llevó sus manos al pantalón del rubio, comenzando a desabrochar el botón y continuando con la bragueta. Antes de que siguiera el sonido de una fuerte explosión se hizo presente en el lugar provocando que ambos se sobre saltaran.

La espía se levantó rápido y entreabrió la puerta para mirar que ocurría, pero la escena que se encontró no era nada reconfortante, ¿a caso eran zombies? Su teoría se confirmó cuando los vió devorándose unos a otros; cerró la puerta de golpe y el rubio la miró intrigado –Tenemos que salir de aquí – habló exaltada –¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – se asomó para saber de que hablaba la mujer de rojo y definitivamente no le gustó lo que vio, pudo ver que sacaba algo de una pequeña maleta –Toma! – le lanzó un arma, definitivamente venía bien prevenida, cuando iba a tomar su equipaje otra explosión se hizo presente destruyendo parte de la habitación y llevándose las maletas de ambos –Olvida eso, vámonos! – la jaló y salieron corriendo de la habitación, esquivando a todos los zombies que podían y abriéndose paso.

Bueno, ahí va nuestro tiempo libre… Feliz día de San Valentín Ada! –

Jaja! Tan lindo! – exclamó divertida ante la última frase, pero sin dejar de correr por su vida.


	2. Entre Zombies, Resfriados y Sabanas

_**Holi holi! dios xD ¿Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí? xD supuestamente esto tendría que estar terminado en Febrero, y aquí me tienen xD 5 meses después con la continuación de éste fic :3**_

_**Antes de continuar informo que hay una muy buena colaboración de mi amiga Lirionegro1 en éste capi, muchas gracias mi joto bello! (/*3*)/... esperamos que les guste! **_

_**Cabe agregar que los personajes desafortunadamente no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM; y sólo tenemos derecho sobre la trama de éste fic.**_

_**Reclamaciones, amenazas de muerte por la demora y demás son recibidas al final de éste capitulo xD sin más que decir, ¡A Leer!**_

* * *

_**Entre Zombies, Resfriados y Sabanas**_

Les tomó sólo un par de minutos llegar al vestíbulo del hotel, todo era un completo caos, había muertos vivientes por todos lados, hambrientos y en búsqueda de carne fresca. Tratando de salvar la poca munición que les quedaba, salieron corriendo lo más rápido que les fue posible, escabulléndose entre aquellas criaturas que deseaban comerlos vivos, llegaron hasta el aparcamiento, y una vez ahí se ocultaron detrás de un auto para recuperar el aliento. El rubio sintió algo vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, menos mal que dejó su móvil en ese lugar, presionó un botón y la mujer de anteojos apareció en la pantalla –Leon! Hay un registro de un ataque bioterrorista justo en donde estás, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Su voz sonaba con cierto dejo de preocupación –Yo no lo sé… estaba… - Dudó por un momento volteando a ver a su compañera, la cual observaba divertida el leve sonrojo que se formaba en las mejillas del rubio de sólo recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás –Estaba en la habitación y de pronto hubo dos explosiones, cuando salimos a revisar esas cosas ya estaban ahí – Hunnigan ya había notado la presencia de la acompañante del agente, sabía que era ella de quien tanto hablaba Leon, pero al igual sabía que era una mujer buscada por varias organizaciones, y era más que obvio que el hombre no estaría dispuesto a entregarla –Escúchenme, la B.S.A.A. se dirige hacia allá, su tiempo estimado de llegada es de 20 minutos aproximadamente, así que deben salir de ahí ya mismo –

¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿¡Qué hay de los supervivientes!? – el rubio subió la voz

Deja que la B.S.A.A. se encargue de eso, para cuando lleguen Ada no debe estar ahí… ¿Comprendes eso Leon? – Al escuchar su nombre la mujer reaccionó para después integrarse a la conversación –Así que mi nombre sigue en la lista – habló irónica –Afirmativo; Hice lo posible por eliminarte de su archivo cuando Leon me lo pidió, pero tienen un sistema de seguridad implacable, así que me fue imposible hacerlo – ahora lo comprendía, y ella que pensaba que había desaparecido de tantas listas de búsqueda por su forma de mantenerse en las sombras, o por ciertas colaboraciones encubiertas con tales organizaciones, pero no, todo había sido gracias a Leon, y a Hunnigan, que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo sin importar los riesgos. Una explosión más la sacó de sus pensamientos –No hay tiempo que perder! Salgan de ahí ahora mismo! – Exclamó la castaña, mientras que Leon asentía rápido con la cabeza –Gracias Hunnigan – esta vez habló la espía, no le importó dejar el orgullo a un lado para agradecerle, pues para ella era de admirar que aquella mujer arriesgara su trabajo y su pellejo sin siquiera conocerla a fondo –Dense prisa – la comunicación se cortó; era hora de correr otra vez, ambos divisaron el lujoso auto de la morena, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron hacia éste –Maldición! Las llaves – Miró frustrada hacia el hotel, pues a estas alturas ya le era imposible volver con tantas de esas cosas rondando por ahí –Al diablo las llaves! – cuando se giró, Leon estaba apuntando con su arma hacia la ventana del vehículo, y sin vacilar jaló el gatillo rompiendo el cristal en pedazos –¿¡Qué carajos haces!? – reclamó casi matándolo, pues la espía realmente le tenía aprecio a ese auto –Es el auto o nosotros, entra ya! – Bufó molesta, quitando los cristales que habían caído sobre el asiento, y actuando cómo ladrona encendió el auto a través de los cables, Leon entró por el otro lado y la miró azotando la puerta, no se veía muy contenta que digamos –Te advierto que si llego a cortarme el trasero estarás muerto – el rubio trago grueso al sentir la fulminante mirada de la mujer, así que solo asintió, Ada volvió su vista al frente y arrancó, saliendo a toda velocidad de aquel lugar.

Ya llevaban aproximadamente una hora de camino, él no sabía si aquella enigmática mujer no le dirigía la palabra por que estaba concentrada en alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar, o por que se encontraba meramente molesta –Si estás enfadada por lo del auto, juro que pagaré la reparación – soltó tratando de arreglar algo con ella –Pues más te vale que así sea… es mi auto favorito – tenía que admitirlo, uno de sus grandes fetiches eran los autos, y no le importaba gastar cientos de miles de dólares si alguno le gustaba, y obviamente tenía su colección; que iba desde los más clásicos hasta los más modernos, simplemente era un lujo que le encantaba darse. Fuera de eso no estaba del todo molesta por lo que Leon había hecho, lo que le enfurecía era que gracias a esas "cosas" su noche se había arruinado, tuvo que salirse en ropa interior y ahora posiblemente cogería un resfriado conduciendo con toda la ventana del conductor rota, aún estaban en invierno, y por tanto el aire seguía siendo frío, lo que afectaría mucho más a su posible resfrío.

**oOo**

El cansancio se hizo presente en su rostro por conducir sin parar, pero por fortuna ya habían llegado al departamento del rubio. Una vez que se estacionó fueron directamente al elevador, y en sólo cuestión de un lapso de tiempo ya estaban frente a la puerta del anhelado lugar, entonces entraron, poniéndose a salvo de las posibles miradas de los vecinos. Una vez dentro del apartamento, un estornudo por parte de la pelinegra sacó a Leon de sus pensamientos, y él se giró para verla –¿Tienes frío? – preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella, mientras que con sus manos trataba de darle calor a su cuerpo, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza –Ven, veamos si hay algo de sherry que pueda quedarte – se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia seguido por la espía. La puerta se abrió y Kennedy encendió la luz, dirigiéndose hacia el closet, la morena observó detenidamente la habitación de la chica, definitivamente tenía mucho más espacio que la de su compañero, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando la imagen de Leon cómo padre se le vino a la cabeza, siempre le había intrigado el hecho de pensar cómo sería si él fuera el padre de sus hijos, aunque pocas veces se detuvo a imaginar una situación cómo esa, pues era una mujer que se concentraba más en el trabajo, y le costaba verse a si misma cómo madre o esposa, pero tenía la vaga creencia de que si alguna vez llegara ese día, sería Leon el hombre que elegiría para dar ese gran paso, no tenía dudas sobre aquello, le amaba, y lo hacía desde lo más profundo de su ser, aunque nunca se lo había dicho abiertamente, pero siempre se encargaba de demostrárselo en cada ocasión que tenía la oportunidad de estar con él. Miró al ojiazul rebuscando en los cajones, tratando de encontrar algo para la parte superior del cuerpo de Ada, pero sólo se encontró con un cajón lleno de ropa interior, sin querer una de las prendas se enredó en la mano de Leon, cuando éste la levanto y se percató de lo que era se ruborizó por completo, lo que sostenía en sus manos en ese momento no era más que la parte inferior de una lencería negra con encaje, si fuera otro hombre diría que era lo bastante provocadora, pero era de Sherry! Y ella era casi cómo su hija.

Por su parte Ada estaba divirtiéndose bastante con la situación, y al ver el rostro colorado del rubio se soltó a reír sin más –Vaya, vaya… parece que la pequeña Sherry ya se ha convertido en toda una mujer – el agente se deshizo de aquella prenda, cerró rápido el cajón y se giró para ver a la mujer –Aquí nadie vio nada – la espía seguía riendo, mientras que él la miraba avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder. La verdad era que nunca le había pasado por la mente que Sherry fuera a usar algo así –Yo si lo vi, seguro eso lo usa con el pequeño Wesker – la mujer gustaba de provocar que la sangre del rubio hirviera con las cosas que se le venían a la cabeza cada vez que hacía bromas de ese tipo con Sherry –No es gracioso – si antes estaba rojo, ahora estaba peor que tomate –No seas tan dramático Leon! Ella es una persona adulta, sabe lo que hace y con quien lo hace – él no dijo ni una palabra más, la morena tenía razón, Sherry ya era lo suficientemente grande cómo para saber con quien se metía, aunque ante sus ojos ella siempre sería aquella pequeña que salvó en Raccoon City junto con Claire.

Creo que tienes razón – admitió y se volvió para seguir buscando alguna playera o algo así, en eso volvió a escuchar la risa femenina –¿Ahora de qué te ríes? – interrogó –No quieres saber – dijo aún divertida –Seguro, habla ya – habló aún buscando en otro cajón –Sólo estaba pensando que tal vez usó algo cómo eso para celebrar San Valentín con Wesker Jr. – el hombre giró rápido sobre sus talones –Ada! – el color volvió a su cara más rápido de lo que esperaba, al tiempo que la espía se soltaba a reír con más fuerza –Vale, ya! Lo siento guapo – Leon sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pasó apenas un par de minutos, al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, le dio a la espía una blusa blanca y unos jeans de mezclilla.

Una vez con todo eso en sus manos se dirigió al cuarto de baño, sabía que no necesitaba el permiso del rubio para ducharse, pues ya se había convertido en un habito cuando estaba ahí, fue seguida por Leon hasta la puerta de éste, pero una llamada lo detuvo antes de entrar, respondió y pudo escuchar la voz de Chris Redfield, sabía que cuando le llamaba era por algo serio, o por que simplemente quería invitarle unos tragos, mientras conversaba, la puerta a sus espaldas se cerró y unos instantes después escuchó el agua caer… ¿Qué si tenía ganas de entrar? Claro que las tenía! Pero en cierta forma tampoco podía ignorar esa conversación con Chris, sabía que si la B.S.A.A. veía las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel verían a Ada y la tacharían cómo sospechosa, además de considerar el hecho de que tenía una orden de captura internacional desde aquella vez en Eslava del Este. Por fortuna no pasó nada de lo que él se temía, por lo que le informaba su viejo amigo; pero cuanto más quería cortar la conversación, más hablaba el castaño. Llevaba minutos y minutos hablando, hasta que al fin decidió cortar, pero para su mala suerte la pelinegra justo había terminado de asearse, -"_genial"-_ pensó mientras la veía salir y dirigirse a la habitación de él, acto seguido fue tras ella –¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó la mujer al tiempo que usaba una toalla para secar su cabello –No realmente – sonrió y se acercó a ella –¿Cómo va tu resfriado? – Preguntó para después chocar sus labios suavemente con los de ella, propinándole un pequeño beso –No es nada comparado con lo de hace rato – sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso más ferviente, pasando sus manos hasta el cuello del rubio; cuando menos lo esperaba, éste rompió el contacto –No – se apartó un poco y ella lo miró extrañada, ¿A caso la estaba rechazando? No sabía cómo tomar aquella acción –¿Por qué? – Preguntó, y él soltó una pequeña risa –Es que mírame, estoy todo sucio y apesto… doy asco – la espía lo miró divertida –Ah, eso… entonces sólo ve a bañarte, tenemos asuntos pendientes –

Tal vez podrías venir conmigo y resolvemos ese "asunto", ¿Qué dices? – habló con picardía

Sabes que la ducha no es mi lugar favorito – dijo sonriendo de medio lado y a la vez empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

Bien, bien! No tardaré –

Más te vale – una risa por parte de ambos terminó la conversación, el rubio se metió al baño, y ella entró de nuevo a la habitación, poniéndose por el momento una de las camisas del agente para estar más cómoda, se sentó en la cama y encendió el televisor, por un momento se preguntó si debía entrar con su compañero o no, pero mientras su mente se decidía sus ojos se cerraron muertos de cansancio, y cuando menos lo esperó ya se había quedado dormida en la cama de aquel hombre.

Un par de minutos después, el rubio salió del baño y al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con esa mujer que yacía profundamente dormida sobre su cama, sonrió para sus adentros al contemplarla tan tenue, seguro estaba igual o más cansada que él. No podía despertarla por mucho que quisiera, por esa noche se conformaría con observarla horas y horas, para después caer dormido junto a ella.

**oOo**

Un leve sonido interrumpió su sueño, abrió los ojos despacio, distinguiendo aquellas luces que emanaban del televisor y se plasmaban en la pared, miró el pequeño reloj sobre el buró de al lado, marcaba las 4 A.M., después de todo eso se giró para encontrarse con el agente recostado a un lado, estaba despierto, mirándola, cómo siempre solía hacer. –¿No has dormido? – Preguntó con cierto dejo de desgano, pero a la vez con suavidad –Sufro de insomnio cuando estás aquí – le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y ella devolvió el gesto –Que cursi – una risa ronca escapó de aquel hombre –En el fondo te gusta que sea así – inclinó su rostro hasta quedar cerca del de ella, -Por cierto, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente – susurró cerca del oído de ella, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío llegara al cuerpo de la mujer, saboreando cada silaba pronunciada por su compañero; sin más lo empujó y con su gran agilidad se posó sobre él –Aclaremos este asunto Kennedy – sonrió picara para después comenzar a darle pequeños besos –Me parece bien – sin más que decir rodeó su cintura y sus bocas volvieron a fundirse en un beso lleno de pasión. Era difícil decir cuánto se deseaban el uno al otro, su beso era único y cargado de silenciosas palabras de amor que por alguna razón nunca se podían decir.

El rubio dirigió su mano por el cuello de la espía, disfrutando y tocando delicadamente cada centímetro de su piel, intentando recordar cada pequeña cicatriz que se marcaba sobre su cuerpo… él amaba cada una de ellas, eran el excitante recordatorio de que aquella mujer entre sus brazos era única, una total patea traseros y lo más importante, era suya, de mil maneras distintas era sólo suya.

Su recorrido era lento, pero la hacía sentirse en el cielo, un solo toque de ese hombre y Ada Wong se desarmaba, se perdía en las miles de sensaciones que su áspero tacto le provocaba… se sumía en la locura y sentía su piel arder cada vez que él posaba sus manos sobre ella, ni mencionar lo que sucedía cuando el rubio se conducía hacia su pecho y lo masajeaba de una forma increíble, ejerciendo la presión justa que le arrancaba suspiros de placer. Por su parte la morena se deleitaba sintiendo por sobre la tela de su camisa cada uno de los músculos de su torneado cuerpo y aún más ante la sola idea que aquel Dios de la belleza le pertenecía completamente, sonrió para sus adentros mientras se posicionaba sobre él, y besaba suavemente su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos al tiempo que sus manos abrían paso por su pecho, despojándolo lentamente de su prenda superior; cuando el trabajo estuvo completo, Ada se tomó un momento para observarlo, siempre lo hacía, lo devoraba con la mirada, grababa cada detalle en su mente, lo deseaba… tenía sed de él… lo necesitaba desesperadamente y cuando el agente se incorporó para volver a unir a sus labios en un profundo beso… ella supo que él también la necesitaba.

La blusa de la espía quedó apartada del camino a penas se separaron para un breve receso destinado a permitirles recobrar el aliento y fue el momento de Leon de admirar por un segundo la pieza de obra maestra frente a él, la diferencia era que el rubio no se caracterizaba por ser el hombre más paciente del mundo… él simplemente la quería y la quería ya… porque sabía que muy probablemente ella se habría marchado para el amanecer dejando sólo la estela de su aroma y las marcas en su piel como un triste souvenir que se desvanecería antes de su próximo encuentro.

Kennedy mordía levemente su cuello, buscando absorber, reconocer y marcar como propio cada centímetro de su piel, mientras sus labios se dedicaban a esa tarea, su mano estaba ocupada intentando desabrochar el estúpido sostén. Un intento… dos intentos… tres intentos y el rubio gruñía en desesperación, le encantaba aquella pieza de lencería haciendo un hermoso contraste con su pálida tez, no obstante, había un momento para desaparecer y ese era el momento justo, pero al parecer la maldita prenda se rehusaba a irse; "Nadie le gana a Leon S. Kennedy" pensó antes de romper la prenda y lanzarla a un costado luego de prácticamente arrancarla de su dueña.

–Oye… era… mi… favorito – le reprochó Ada entre suspiros mientras clavaba apropósito sus uñas en la espalda del agente, medio como venganza, medio como respuesta automática ante la sensualidad de su acto tan animal y masculino que no hacía más que excitarla; ella sólo recibió como respuesta un gruñido y un mordisco algo fuerte que le arrancó ahogado gemido… muy probablemente quedaría una marca allí.

Un suave empujón volvió a tumbar al rubio en su espalda entregándole a la espía el dominio de la situación, un pequeño beso fue depositado en los labios del agente para luego iniciar un trayecto sobre su cuello y su pecho, descendiendo centímetro a centímetro, saboreando cada parte de ese hombre; al llegar a la altura de su bajo vientre la excitación de Leon era tan notable que la mujer no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa pícara al momento que tocaba la protuberancia y hacía que Kennedy le regalara un suspiro de placer.

Ada agradeció que su amante no llevara un cinturón, de esa forma su trabajo era mucho más fácil para sus hábiles manos ávidas de liberar su premio. En cuestión de menos de dos minutos, lo único que Leon tuvo que hacer fue patear la prenda fuera de él, directo al suelo donde ya se encontraban algunas ropas de la mujer sobre él.

Ella acarició suavemente la hombría de su agente, sintiendo el calor colarse por la tela de sus bóxers y escuchando sus melodiosos suspiros que acompañaban a cada uno de sus movimientos, la verdad disfrutaba el momento, de sus suspiros, de causar ese efecto en el hombre que amaba y mentiría al afirmar que él no causaba en ella un mar de lujuria que no pudiera ser saciado sólo por él y por nadie más que él. Dejó sus caricias para llevar sus largos dedos a la costura de la última y más molesta prenda, para tirar de ella hacia abajo y encontrarse con la lotería. Sin muchos rodeos, volvió a tomar aquella porción de su dulce novato para sentirlo completamente caliente y palpitante en su mano, clamando por su atención… por ella y por nadie más que por ella; sonrió lasciva y le dio un rápido y simple beso antes de llevarlo lentamente a su boca, engulléndolo centímetro a centímetro, saboreándolo de forma pausada y constante.

Definitivamente, sus labios eran los mejores, ella era la mejor, lo llevaba al cielo y lo hacía visitar a sus parientes muertos para luego traerlo a la tierra, junto a ella una vez más; su experiencia era notable y esa idea puso celoso a Kennedy, pero decidió que era un estúpido por pensar en ello en ese preciso momento… después de todo, esa mujer le pertenecía a él y a nadie más… todo era suyo y él amaba eso porque simplemente la amaba a ella. El rubio inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la lluvia de placer que su espía le brindaba; su nombre se escapaba entre suaves gemidos que no hacían más que alentar su tarea y sus movimientos que tenían un ritmo acompasado y seguro, ni my rápidos ni muy lentos… perfectos. Luego de unos minutos que para Leon fueron los mejores en mucho tiempo, Ada decidió cesar su tarea para volver a posicionarse sobre su agente preferido.

– ¿Lo disfrutaste? – le preguntó en un susurró al oído, su fresco aliento hacía que el hombre bajo ella se estremeciera. El no contestó, sólo se hundió en el hueco de su cuello y la empujó sobre su espalda, una vez allí, la miró a los ojos y vio todo el deseo y el cariño reflejado en ellos, la desesperación lo invadió una vez más, estaba loco por esa mujer, la necesitaba terriblemente; tomó uno de sus pechos en su mano, masajeando e intercalando sus movimientos con pequeños e indoloros pellizcos; Leon no era un hombre que dejaría a su gemelo sin atención por lo que lo aprisionó entre sus labios. Definitivamente le encantaban por que tenían el tamaño justo para él, sin mencionar el delicioso sabor que tenían; eso, sumado a los suaves gemidos que emitía su amada, eran igual a estar en el cielo.

Luego de un momento de entretenerse en su primera labor, decidió que el momento oportuno para avanzar más en el juego, descendió por su plano vientre depositando algunos besos y dejando un leve rastro de saliva en su paso, provocándole a su compañera unas leves cosquillas. Bajó unos centímetros más y sus jeans obstruían el camino, gruñó antes de desabotonarlos y quitarlos del medio para encontrarse con esa fina ropa interior que tanto le gustaba.

El rubio sintió un involuntario movimiento en su hombría al palpar la creciente humedad producto de la excitación de su espía, ella se retorció levemente al sentir el toque de Leon sobre su última prenda; él sonrió ladino e hizo una pequeña presión que provocó un gemido un poco más sonoro que el resto, eso era divertido, pero la sed que le inspiraba toda la escena superaba por mucho todas las ganas que pudiera tener de molestarla; sacó de en medio aquella pequeña y última prenda para sumergirse en entre sus piernas, saboreando y bebiendo de ella, explorando con su lengua cada rincón de su femineidad; robándole suspiros y gemidos entre los cuales se colaban su nombre, junto con alguna que otra palabra de aliento que se veía reforzada por los largos y finos dedos de la espía enredados entre sus cabellos. La morena esperaba más, ella siempre quería más de él… lo deseaba todo y joder que él se lo daría; introdujo en ella dos de sus dedos, sintiendo su abrazador calor, dejándose arrastrar hasta donde le fue posible por su propia humedad; mientras tanto su lengua aún seguía saboreando suavemente aquel botoncillo de placer que se encontraba en la olla de oro de su compañera.

Gemidos audibles sumados a entradas y salidas de aire desenfrenadas y a palabras esporádicas que se intercalaban entre las menciones a alguna deidad y maldiciones que sólo salidas de los labios de la fémina podían resultar sensuales; toda esa sumatoria de elementos le daban la señal… ella estaba cerca del orgasmo y él difícilmente podría aguantar no arremeter en ella, reemplazando sus dedos por el órgano que lo definía como hombre. Era el momento, sacó sus falanges del interior de su amada para volver a subir hacia su altura, se unieron en un beso en el que la misma morena degustó el manjar de lujuria que manaba de su entrepierna.

El rubio se posicionó firme y seguro en su ingreso, su punta se estremeció al sentir su calor y él mismo dejó escapar un suspiro de placer que fue cortado por un gemido ahogado producto del movimiento de caderas de la espía que lo obligó a entrar en ella sin rodeos, sin peticiones… a la mierda ella lo quería dentro y lo tendría… después de todo, Ada Wong no era una mujer de dar vueltas, le gustaba ir directo al punto (al menos claro, cuando se trataba de ella).

Wong se aferraba a la espalda de su agente mientras él tenía sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su compañera, generando un soporte que le permitía seguir con sus movimientos rítmicos, fuertes y seguros tal y como a le gustaban a su mujer. Por un momento, la mujer sintió que la habitación daba vueltas, que su cuerpo se separaba de cualquier soporte estable y que era invadido por mil olas de electricidad y placer que le quitaban fuertes gemidos acompañados por gritos ahogados dedicados sólo al hombre sobre ella.

Leon pudo sentir como con cada embestida daba un paso más al clímax, nada se sentía como ella; ni mil mujeres, ni las más expertas (y costosas) en las artes sexuales se compararían jamás con la fémina que él poseía, ninguna tendría su cuerpo, su calor, su aroma o el sonido de su voz gimiendo, maldiciendo y suplicando por más. Sólo ella, sólo la mismísima Ada Wong podía mover su mundo, podía llevarlo a donde fuera, usarlo, dejarlo, volver por él y volver a dejarlo y hacer que él la esperara, por uno y mil años… siempre que le diera una porción de ella, el aceptaría cualquier cosa… él le daría cualquier cosa.

Sus movimientos se volvían más esporádicos debido a la proximidad casi palpable que tenía con el placer enloquecedor en esos momentos, su clímax estaba cerca; unas gotas de sudor nacidas en su frente se deslizaron por su rostro para encontrar lugar en el pecho de la morena que gemía bajo él. Otra gota más comenzó a deslizarse por su piel, un gruñido gutural que sale de su garganta, un sonoro gemido que se escapa de unos labios carmesí, un último movimiento… la gota cae y él termina dentro de ella, uniéndose con su amada, marcándola, dejándole en claro a ella y al mundo que Ada Wong era suya y sólo suya.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, una vez que ambos recobraron la respiración de nueva cuenta, el agente de gobierno se dejó caer a un costado de la espía, donde se mantuvo mirándola fijamente al igual que ella a él; no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que habían comenzado a mirarse a los ojos de esa manera tan única y especial que sólo ellos dos compartían y entendían perfectamente. En cualquiera de sus encuentros anteriores por mucho o poco que duraran, siempre estaba de por medio ese inmenso sentimiento del que ambos se veían presos, un sentimiento que era mutuamente correspondido y que a pesar del tiempo, seguiría siempre latente en el interior de esos dos. El hecho de poder estar así, expresándose con la mirada todo lo que con palabras no eran capaces de decirse era algo que sin lugar a dudas ni Ada ni Leon cambiarían por nada del mundo… Sólo eran ellos dos y su contacto visual, compartiendo tenues y tiernas caricias, escuchando la respiración del otro; en ese momento sin duda nada importaba más que el amor que se tenían.

Ada sonrió tenuemente al notar que los ojos de Leon se cerraban debido al cansancio, pero éste luchaba fervientemente por mantenerse despierto – ¿Por qué no te duermes? – Vociferaba suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, él sonrió –Sólo si me prometes que estarás aquí cuando amanezca – dijo acercándose hasta pegar su frente con la de ella –Te dije que tenía días libres, y además… estoy cansada, no me pega la gana irme ésta noche – el agente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de la espía seguido de una risa que se tornaba tontamente indescriptible, y finalmente cayendo dormido junto a la mujer que amaba. Sí, ya no era San Valentín, su noche se vio frustrada por un momento a causa de los zombies, la ventana de su auto favorito estaba rota, y se había ganado un buen resfriado… pero había obtenido algo realmente valioso en esa particular noche, y eso importaba más que un resfriado o que una ventana rota; sin lugar a dudas, dormir al lado del hombre que amaba era algo que hacía que todo lo anterior valiera la pena.

* * *

**_Llegamos al final del fic! ha sido realmente genial trabajar en ésta historia, y por supuesto que me encantaría saber que les ha parecido el capítulo final de éste fanfic... un super abrazo de oso para todos y nos vemos en mis otros fics! _**

**_Ada Hetfield fuera!_**


End file.
